


you can be the boss

by lourries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss Louis, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Harry, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Innocent Harry, Intern Harry, M/M, Office Sex, Older Louis, Orgasm Control, Riding, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Top Louis, Younger Harry, but not really, he's actually really kinky, louis calls him harold a lot, ruler spanking, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourries/pseuds/lourries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson finds a flash drive with the initials 'H.S.' written on it. He decides to investigate, and his findings are quite interesting. </p><p> </p><p>Or, Harry has a huge daddy kink and an equally huge crush on Louis. Louis finds Harry's porn stash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can be the boss

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically inspired by a story that my boss told me, about how they found their co workers flash drive and found tons of gay porn on it. i'm pretty sure the kinky sex didn't happen, though. 
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, its 4am (u_u)
> 
> title from 'you can be the boss' by lana del rey
> 
>  
> 
> Louis - 30  
> Harry - 21

Louis sighed, sipping the straight black coffee and scrunching his face in disgust. There hadn't been any milk in the staff refrigerator, and he wasn't a fan of sugar. 

Once again, Louis was the last one at the office. It was nearly nine o' clock and he should've left at seven. He had important things to finish up, though, and he didn't trust anyone other than himself to do it. If he brought his work home, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay focused. 

So, here he was. 

He grabbed a packet of crisps and left the room, turning off the light behind him. As he was walking back to his office, he spotted something pink out of the corner of his eye. He picked it up and saw that it was a flash drive, bright pink with white polka dots.

Louis frowned, rotating the device in his hands to look at both sides. On the back, there was a handwritten 'H.S.' in permanent marker. H.S.? 

There were only two people he knew of with a name starting with 'H' on his floor. There was Hannah, but he had no idea what her last name was. It could be Harry Styles, the clumsy new intern with the sinfully plump lips that Louis definitely didn't spend his smoke breaks thinking about. 

Louis sighed, pocketing the flash drive. Great, just another thing he'd have to take care of. 

 

He sat down in his plush office chair and turned on his computer, typing in his incredibly long password. He opened the files to find that Harry Styles was in fact, the only 'H.S.' on his floor. The company he worked for owned four floors of the skyscraper, but as far as Louis knew, there wasn't a reason for any other 'H.S.' to be on his floor. 

So, he would assume it was Harry Styles' flash drive, since it had his initials and he'd found it close to Harry's desk. 

And if it had been anyone else's, he wouldn't give a single fuck about what was on it. But, of course, it had to be Harry. 

Louis cursed under his breath as he plugged the drive into the computer and waited for the file to open. "Oh, fuck." Louis groaned, rolling his head back. 

Of course. Harry was a horny fuck. 

Louis scrolled through the files, eyeing all the thumbnails. Porn, and porn, and porn, endless porn. 

As he watched a few minutes of each video, steadily ignoring his growing his erection, he noticed a theme. A younger boy and an older man. Usually with the word 'daddy' thrown in and a lot of spanking. 

He froze when he saw the last file. An image of himself, biting his lip, a furrow in his brow. He was holding a stack of paper, looking incredibly frustrated. The picture was slightly blurry and pixelated, obviously taken on a phone from a few yards away. 

Maybe Harry had a thing for Louis. 

Louis smirked, removing the flash drive and turning off his computer. This would be fun. 

 

*

 

Louis had told Harry to come to his office at half seven when he'd seen him during his break that afternoon. Harry had given him a confused look, a blush forming across his cheeks as it always did when he saw his boss, but had nodded in agreement. 

By half seven, most of the staff should be long gone, so he figured that was safe enough. He doubted anyone would say anything even if they'd heard, though. Everyone knew better than to fuck with Louis. 

 

*

 

"Hello, Harold." Louis greeted, gesturing for the boy to sit once he'd shuffled his way inside. He wore fitted pants, a red blazer, and shiny black boots. More casual than most, but still within the company's dress code.

Harry sits in the leather chair across from Louis' desk, twisting his hands nervously in his lap. "Oh, uh, i-it's just Harry."

Louis makes a noise of acknowledgment and leans back in his chair, watching the curly haired boy squirm under his gaze.

"Um, did you need something, sir?" He asks, blushing a pale pink.

"Right," He smirked, leaning forward to open the drawer and pull the pink, polka-dotted flash drive out. Harry's eyes widen comically at the sight of it. "Would this happen to belong to you, Harold? 'H.S.' is you, correct?"

"Y-Yes, I think so." He stutters, stopping his hand from instinctively snatching it out of his boss's grip. "Where did you find that, if you don't mind me asking, sir?" His face was impossibly red and he looked completely horrified.

Louis smirked at how flustered the boy was. "I found it on the floor outside the staff lounge." He explains. "Must've fallen out of your pocket, hm?"

"D-Did you look at it?" Harry questions, looking as if he's about to pass out.

Louis simply raises an eyebrow, a smug smile on his face, and the boy loses it. "I-I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again, I promise. Please don't fire me, I-I really need this job. I promise I-"

"Hush, pet." He interrupted, and the boy's mouth snaps shut, a confused look taking the place of the fearful one it had just held.

"Your job isn't in jeopardy, angel." Louis told the shaking boy, standing up and walking behind him, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Daddy isn't angry with you, kitten."

The older man smirked as every muscle in Harry's body froze and he inhaled deeply. "E-Excuse me?" He choked out.

"Have you been naughty, Harold?" Louis asked lowly. "Have you been touching yourself to those videos?"

"I-I, uh," He gulped, squeezing his eyes shut. "Yes, sir. S-Sometimes."

Louis hummed disapprovingly and moved to stand behind the desk. He could see a tent forming in Harry's trousers. "Daddy doesn't like that, baby. That's very naughty." Louis frowns, tsking.

Harry's eyes widen even more. "I'm sorry..." Louis nods in encouragement, giving him a small smile. "...daddy."

"Good boy." He praises, and Harry relaxes a bit at that, some of the tension visibly leaving his muscles. "When was the last time you touched yourself, kitten?"

Harry looks down, embarrassed. "Um, last night, sir."

"Look at me." The man snaps, his frown making a crease in his forehead.

Harry's head snaps up, eager to follow orders. "Good." Louis commends, sitting back down. "Now, Harold. Tell me what you were thinking about when you touched yourself last night."

Harry's blush intensified, and the tent in his pants was growing larger. Although, Louis' trousers were beginning to feel a bit tight, as well. "W-Well, I think about being spanked." He bit his lip in embarrassment. "I think about being controlled. Sometimes I think about y-you, sir." He whispers, struggling to maintain eye contact, looking up at Louis from under those impossibly long eyelashes.

Louis' hums, resting his elbows on the desk and his chin in his hands, hiding the pleased grin on his face. "Do you know what happens to naughty boys, Harold?"

Harry's breathing picked up and Louis could see his pulse fluttering wildly in his throat. "N-No, sir."

"Naughty boys get spanked, Harold."

Harry whimpered quietly, closing his eyes and palming his growing erection. "No touching." Louis growls, and Harry quickly moves his hand away.

"I-I'm sorry, sir." He says quickly, looking at his boss with wide eyes.

Louis kept his gaze hard. "Do you think you need to be punished, kitten?"

Harry moaned, tilting his head back slightly. Louis wanted to suck on the pounding pulse point there and leave a rainbow of pinks around it. "Yes, daddy. Please, daddy, please."

Louis is shocked and his cock twitches at the boy's reaction. He forces his voice not to waver, "Then we'll do fifteen with a ruler, plus two with my hand for touching yourself just now. Okay?"

Harry nods eagerly. "Yes, sir."

"Undress and lean over the desk, Harold." Louis ordered, fetching the thick metal ruler from the cabinet.

Harry toed off his boots, sliding out of his blazer and unbuttoning his shirt. He threw the clothes aside and hurriedly pushed his pants down, stepping out of them and spreading himself over the desk. His legs shook in anticipation.

"Good boy," Louis praised, ghosting his fingers over Harry's milky ass. Harry shivered at Louis' barely-there touch. "You've got such a pretty bum, baby."

"T-Thank you, daddy." Harry whispered, clenching his hands into fists. "Please, hurry, daddy. Please, I need you - "

Harry shrieked when Louis silenced him with a swat to his backside. Louis admired the pretty pale skin as it turned a light pink shade. "Hush, Harold."

"If you want me to stop, just say 'red', okay?" Louis said softly. "You can answer, baby."

"Yes sir." Harry answered quickly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Are you ready to start?"

"Yes!" Harry said hurriedly. Louis chuckled softly.

He rested the ruler on Harry's ass and the boy twitched as the cold metal touched his skin. Louis tapped it against his butt a few times before he lifted it into the air and brought it back down harshly.

Harry moaned, gripping the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles turned white. "Daddy-" Harry choked. "More, please, more."

"Shh, baby." Louis laughed, gripping Harry's ass. "We've only just started. Be patient." He gave him a light swat, making Harry mewl.

Louis brought the ruler down twice more. Harry bit his lip and groaned, instinctively thrusting into the air. "Ah, ah," Louis frowned, spanking him again. "Stay still."

"'M sorry." Harry said gruffly, voice thick with tears.

"Let me know if you want to stop." Louis reminds softly.

"I-I'm fine. Keep going, please."

"Okay, baby." Louis runs his finger over Harry's puckered hole, making him shiver in response. "Your arse looks so pretty. All bright and red."

Harry groans, pushing himself back against Louis' finger. Louis immediately pulls away, spanking Harry. "What did I just say, Harold? Stay still." He scolds, voice filled with faux annoyance.

"We're at three, not counting the one's you just earned yourself." Louis reminded. He could easily forget what number they were on and take it too far if Harry slipped into subspace and couldn't stop him.

Harry nodded, pressing his cheek against the cool wood. His cock was painfully hard already and he was desperate for friction. If he tried to relieve himself, though, Louis would only punish him longer.

Louis spanked him again, harder than before. And again, and again, and again without pausing. Harry screamed out, gripping the desk so hard his nails could break. "L-Louis, daddy-" He gasped.

Louis groaned loudly, palming himself through his trousers. "Fuck, Harry. You're so fucking gorgeous." 

Harry whimpered, pressing his forehead against the desk. His dick felt as if it would explode at any moment. "Louis, please touch me, please, daddy-" He choked on a sob, his shoulders shaking. "Please, I need you, Lou." 

"Shh, love." Louis soothed, kissing Harry's heated cheek all the way to his plump lips. "You're alright. Only ten more, angel. We'll go fast, okay?" 

Harry nodded eagerly, lifting his butt in earnest. 

Louis brings down the ruler five times without a break. It's not as hard as he was before, but it hurts, and Harry screams out, his body limp against the desk. His muscles feel like jelly and his head is fuzzy. "Lou," He whimpers. 

"Good boy, Harry." Louis praises. "So good. Only three more with the ruler, and then two with my hand. Can you do it, baby?" 

Harry nods quickly, eager to please Louis. Louis can tell he's gone into subspace, though. He delivers the last few spanks much gentler than before, but Harry doesn't seem to notice the difference. His ass was a beautiful shade of red and Louis admired it proudly for a moment. 

"Good job, baby." Louis collected Harry into his arms, settling him onto his lap in the large chair. "So good, angel." He kissed away the tears streaming down Harry's face and Harry looked up at him with glassy eyes. "Do you want to ride daddy, now? As a reward?" 

"Yes! Yes, please, daddy." He said, stumbling on his words. "Please, Lou, I need you." 

"Okay, baby. Patience." Louis said, brushing Harry's curls out of his face. He put three fingers up to Harry's lips and he took them eagerly. "Suck." Louis commanded. 

Harry did, swirling his tongue around them until they were generously coated. Louis admired his hollowed out cheeks and the red flush of his skin. "'M ready, daddy." Harry said after a moment. 

Louis swirled one finger around Harry's hole and he moaned, scrunching his face. "No teasing. H-Hurry." Harry whined, pushing himself back on Louis' finger. 

He groaned in delight at the feeling, earnestly fucking himself back on Louis' finger. Louis' jaw dropped and he stared, dumbstruck, at the beautiful boy in front of him. His curls bounced wildly, his eyes shut tight and his head thrown back.

"Fuck," Louis breathed. "God, you're so beautiful, baby. Doing so well." 

Harry fucked himself faster at Louis' encouragement. "Another," He begged breathlessly. "Please, another, daddy." 

Louis complied easily, sliding another finger inside the shuddering boy. Harry groaned, rolling his hips and pressing his cock against Louis' chest. His pre-come smeared all over Louis' button up shirt, but neither of them could be bothered to care. 

Harry screamed out when Louis' finger brushed against his prostate and fucked himself desperately on Louis' fingers. "Fuck, Lou! DaddyDaddyDaddy!" 

Louis slipped in another finger without warning and Harry's back arched beautifully. It was only a moment after Louis had added the third finger when Harry was nearly sobbing. "Please, daddy, I can't wait any longer! Fuck me, please, please-" 

He whined when Louis slid his fingers out, but he quickly replaced them with his cock. Harry's fingers dug into Louis' shoulders as he pressed the tip in, Harry's saliva and Louis pre-come helping to ease the stretch. 

"Oh, god." Harry whimpered, his voice cracking. "Feels so good, Louis. Feels so good, please don't stop." He blubbered. 

Harry yelled when Louis pulled him the rest of the way down, bottoming out. Harry was unbelievable tight against Louis' cock. Louis was almost dizzy with the feeling. 

"A-Are you okay?" Louis asked. "Can I move?" 

Harry nodded hastily. Louis latched onto his collar bone, sucking harshly as he fucked up into Harry. The boy only let out tiny whimpers, clawing at Louis' back and letting tears roll down his cheek. 

"Feels so good, Lou. Feels so good," He cried, tangling his hands in Louis' hair. "Oh, daddy! Nnnghh." 

Louis hit the boy's prostate repeatedly, feeling faint from the incredible pressure around his member. "Baby, you're so good. So fucking good-" He said brokenly. "Making daddy so proud."

"C-Can I come?" Harry asked, voice shaking. "Can I come, daddy?" 

"Go on, baby. Come for daddy." 

Harry comes immediately, crying out and tugging on Louis' hair harshly. Harry tightens even more around Louis, and he comes hard into the boy. He fucks into Harry as he rides out his orgasm, breathing raggedly. 

Harry slumps against Louis' come covered chest, exhausted and covered in sweat. Louis slows his hips to a stop and rubs Harry's back, kissing his hair. 

"You did so good, baby. Did so great." Louis praises. "Made daddy so proud."

Harry hums tiredly, grabbing fistfuls of Louis' shirt. "That was amazing." He whispers, heavy eyes already closed. 

Louis laughs lightly, pressing gentle kisses to Harry's cheeks. "D'you wanna come back to my place, angel? Have another go in the shower, maybe?" 

Harry groans and nods rapidly, "Yes, please." 

Louis lifts Harry's chin to kiss his lips softly, "Anything for you, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this was i'M SORRY ??


End file.
